False Labor
False Labor is the thirteenth episode of Caprica. First aired on SyFy on 26 October 2010, it represented the fourth consistently low rating for a Season 1.5 episode and, consequently, marked the show's cancellation. Plot Teaser During the night, Amanda and Daniel Graystone asleep apart from one another, Amanda being watched by Sister Clarice Willow while Daniel has a nightmare about killing Tomas Vergis. In the morning, Joseph Adama gets up for breakfast with Willie Adama. The whole family is in attendance with Ruth, Evelyn, Sam and his husband Larry. Sam takes notice of the news reports which have been coming in from Tauron all night, which discuss the latest developments of the Tauron uprising, with tanks loyal to Andreas Phaulkon being used against rebel forces. Sam is angry at the footage, having lost his and Joseph's parents in the war. Conditions there are now as bad as they were when he and Joseph were children. Sam blames the other Twelve Worlds for it, particularly Caprica, as Phaulkon's regime receives money from others. Larry turns off the TV to end the political argument before dropping that Sam sends most of his spare money to "the cause" (i.e. the rebels). As everyone else heads off to work, Ruth suggests Evelyn come back to check up on Joseph, as she has plans to meet a sister of hers. Amanda meets with Daniel for breakfast where they begin bonding again. She is willing for them to live together again, but now he is the one pushing back as he is having troubles replicating their daughter Zoe's Avatar program. He then takes off his Holoband, revealing it was all an illusion. Act 1 Cyrus Xander has finished an advert for Graystone Industries' new product based on Zoe's program, dubbed "Grace". It features a Caprican marine being virtually recreated to reunite with his loved ones. Daniel is shocked by the ad's very existence, as it was done behind his back. He wants the campaign scrapped, as Xander had a CGI Daniel take his place, which he believes to be unconvincing for viewers. The Guatrau insists he take the place of the CGI Daniel, as the Ha'la'tha wants the company to succeed. At the Willow household, Mar-beth is closing in on her expecting date. Amanda asks her about the baby, but due to religious reasons Mar-beth doesn't want to know anything from how healthy it is to its sex. Not wanting to keep talking, she suggests Amanda help out with the chores, then goes over to Clarice to ask if she is done tracking down Zoe's program. Clarice reveals the STO has a mole in the GDD, and that the program is among the belongs they seized. Mar-beht is uncomfortable with this development and moves on to "Terror Mom" - Amanda - being in the house. The two begin fighting over Clarice's guidance from God and how everything she wants happens to be what God wants. When Clarice says she will sacrifice all for God, Mar-beth asks if that includes her family. Sam, Joseph and Evelyn sit in a Graystone Industries office, doing work for the Guatrau. Sam tells his brother he had a nightmare last night about being on Tauron during the first Civil War. He is contributing to the cause due to having felt he had to due to there no doubt being children orphaned by it. He admits he's been doing more than that, including shipping small arms behind the Guatrau's back, and that it's causing a rift between him and Larry, who is not a Tauron and sees no sence in it. Joseph insists they stay together, and that he should be glad he has someone that loves him. This gets the attention of Evelyn, but she says nothing of it. Out in a wooded park, Amanda pauses on her jogging to drink some water from a fountain. Agent Jordan Duram appears and asks for information. All Amanda knows so far is that the household is unusually tense, with Mar-beth barely trusting her with doing the dishes. She is now convinced the family is responsible for Zoe's death, and Duram has her continue, feeling their time is short. Sam and Demos are gun-running down avenues to lie-low. They have gotten the attention of a rival gang led by Atreus, who doesn't appreciate what he believes to be a Ha'la'tha intrusion in their business. Demos is shot dead, but Atreus runs out of ammo and spares Sam as a warning for the Guatrau. Daniel returns to the holoband, where he discusses replicating Zoe's program to the Amanda prototype, which he notices is too fantastical a replica, always wanting to please him. He talks about their last family vacation, seven years ago on Zoe's ninth birthday. With his virtual home linked to his real world computer, he is able to dig up the photographs for Amanda, who only digs up known facts rather than memories, like parroting Daniel's journal entries he used to program her. The testing runs on a tangent when Amanda gives him a blowjob. Sam meets with the Guatrau who is angry about the unsanctioned operation. As the Ha'la'tha recognises Atreus's claim to gun-running, they can't do anything about Demos' murder, who has now died for nothing. Daniel bumps into Xander, who has spotted irregularities in the company's finances - as they suspected would happen, the Ha'la'tha is behind it. People are being paid work for hours that the company isn't open during, and unidentified parts are being shipped to the Guatrau for free. Daniel is concerned about what this shipment may be, and asks Xander to do nothing for now over then keep an eye. Amanda returns to the Willow residence and apologises for her questioning her, and explains that because she is a doctor she felt it natural to ask private questions about her and her baby. Mar-beth accepts her apology, but insists Amanda really should leave the household. Amanda adds that she never intended to imply Mar-beth wasn't parenting right, explaining that she suffered never felt motherly during her pregnancy, and went through post-partum depression which prevented her from bonding with Zoe early on, and is jealous of Mar-beth for being what she couldn't be. Sam looks for Joseph in the Graystone office, but he is absent, smoking on the rooftop with Joseph. On a table he finds documents on the U-87s. Out at a bar Atreus' gang celebrate Demos' death and see it as a sign they should put a hit on the Guatrau, but only after killing his drug dealers and the judges under his pay. When the elevator begins going up from the ground floor, the gangsters become concerned, having not planned anyone else to visit, work or otherwise. They are worried this may be retaliation for Demos' death and their guards downstairs aren't picking up the phone to tell them what it is. The door opens up to reveal a U-87, which shoots at everyone indiscriminately, including the girls invited up for their party. Sam comes up soon after on the same elevator to check the scene, kicking a gun away from Atreus. He offers to surrender the gunrunning trade, which Sam accepts. He pulls a gun out on Atreus, but, like last time, it is empty. Atreus laughs, thinking it is a joke to get back at him for earlier, but Sam orders the U-87 to finish the job. Daniel meets with the Amanda at his home, having finally answered his calls. Inspired by his conversation with Joseph, he has to be true to himself and tells her he really did steal Vergis' chip. He tells her he did it to bring Zoe back, and had the Ha'la'tha give him control of his company once more, resulting in Vergis' death, and all the bad he has done happened because of his desire to have a family again. She forgives him and tells him she loves him, but he becomes angry at her. He tells her they were only half-truths, but she still loves him. Finally, he pushes her over onto the sofa and shouts at her for not being real, which she fails to understand. This is the Amanda avatar again, which is still not perfect. Amanda becomes unstable and de-rezzes. Daniel takes off the holoband to find the program became corrupted. Sam talks to the Guatrau about the U-87, and how they should send Graystone Industries' production line to Tauron to overthrow the government. The Guatrau wants little part in the conflict because he has no faith in any Tauron government and the rebels may become just as bad. He tells him the Ha'la'tha only survived by staying out of politics after being forced off Tauron. Over the night, Clarice prays to God - the "Creator and Destroyer" - as Mar-beth is in labour with her baby. Sam is still unable to sleep due to the war, and Evelyn's evening visit results in her and Joseph having sex. Amanda helps deliver the baby, having been allowed to stay, and hands it over to Mar-beth. In the morning, Amanda speaks again with Duram, and reveals she got Mar-beth to trust her entirely by lying. Production Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes